1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic image, a developer for an electrostatic image, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A toner for developing an electrostatic image using an addition polymerization resin or a polycondensation resin as a binder resin has been ordinarily fixed mainly by heating rather than pressurizing owing to the use of a random monomer unit chain.
On the other hand, pressure fixing of a toner for developing an electrostatic image at ordinary temperature has been variously studied by using wax, a solid core capsule structure, a liquid core capsule structure or the like.
However, an image formed with the toner fixed under pressure at ordinary temperature is generally poor in durability as compared to a printed image, and is liable to suffer adhesion between images when the images are accumulated under pressure as in a book binding process and exposed to summer sunlight, and to suffer blur of an image when the image is printed on heavy paper or a film for packaging, as compared to the ordinary printing process.
The pressure fixing of a toner enhances the variation of transfer media, to which toner images are fixed, and therefore, there is an increasing demand on improvement of durability of the toner images.